


heather

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Memories, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, because gellert is a repressed moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Heather Lavender symbolises admiration, solitude and beauty while white heather symbolises protection and indicates that wishes will come true.





	heather

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: it might look like that Gellert is going to kiss a sleeping Albus, but if that's not what's going to happen

Grunting, Gellert dropped on the floor of Albus’ bedchamber. After Albus had suddenly stopped answering his letters, he had decided to climb through his window to check on him, for he urgently wished to continue their conversation and hear Albus thoughts on his latest plan.

The room was dark except for a single candle burning on Albus’ bedside table. Albus himself was lying on his side on the bed, his chest moving in time to his deep breathing. It seemed that he had fallen asleep reading Gellert’s letter.

“Albus?” Gellert whispered as crept closer to the bed, his eyes sweeping curiously over Albus’ sleeping form. He had never seen him look so peaceful. A lock of auburn hair had fallen on Albus’ forehead, and his cheeks were rosy from days spent out in the sun. His fine eyelashes were dark against his skin, and his full lips were slightly open. He looked beautiful like this, almost innocent.

Gellert raised a hand to brush the stray lock of hair behind Albus’ ear, his eyes lingering on his opened mouth.

With a start, Gellert realised that he wished to kiss him. That he wanted to kiss another boy did not surprise him, for he had been aware where his interests lay ever since the first brushes of puberty. No, what surprised him was the intensity of his desire. He had kissed other boys before, but he had never wanted to do so as much as he did now. This wasn’t to further his goals or to persuade someone, no, this desire was genuine. And now that he was aware of it, he could not stop thinking about it. Albus’ open lips seemed like an invitation that Gellert desperately wanted to answer to when Albus finally woke up.

Gellert sat down beside the bed to consider his options. His visions were of no help since they displayed a different outcome every time he looked. Gellert knew that Albus would not be opposed to it; Gellert had been distantly aware of Albus’ attraction to him but had never considered acting on it until now. There were too many ways it could go wrong. And he  _needed_  Albus on his side.

As he thought on it, the more convinced he became that it would be a bad idea. Yes, heneeded Albus for his plans to succeed, so it would be better to let this desire go and not act on it.

Glancing up, he saw that Albus’ eyes were open. Surprised, Gellert made to retreat and apologise, but before he could, Albus smiled sleepily at him, grabbed him by his shirt and brushed his lips clumsily against Gellert’s own. Letting go, he seemed to fall right back to sleep.

Dumbfounded, Gellert brought a hand to his mouth. 

* * *

Grindelwald opened his eyes. He was back in his rooms at Nurmengard, the memory rapidly fading into the swirling depths of the pensieve even as his lips still tingled with the phantom impression of the first time Albus’ lips had touched his.

Caressing the side of the bowl, he considered indulging in another memory.

But, no, he thought as his hand twitched towards the place where the symbol of their union used to rest, these small doses of sentiment were all he could permit himself. The success of his plan would not allow for anything more.

Having made his mind, Grindelwald took the bowl into his hands and carried it back to his safe. He hesitated just for a moment before closing the door and tapping the wand against it to active the protections placed upon it. Before leaving, Grindelwald swept his hand across the safe’s cool surface one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
